You're Perfect To Me
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ is three months pregnant and he doesn't want to leave the house because he's afraid people will laugh at him because of the weight gain. PJ breaks down when Chris tries to get him out of the house. This is mperg kickthestickz. Don't read if you don't like mpreg.


"Peej!" Chris called as he walked from the living room to his bedroom, where his fiancé would be at.

It was currently a Saturday afternoon. Chris Kendall had just been on the phone to his best friend, Dan Howell. They've been making plans to meet. Though, it was difficult and more complicated this time. Chris wanted to take his boyfriend of three years, and now fiancé, out to meet up with their friends Dan Howell and Phil Lester. The only problem was that PJ hadn't left the house in nearly a month and he wasn't planning on leaving the house any time soon.

PJ had just moved to London to live with Chris. They had officially been living together for about three months now. Before, PJ didn't live in London which made their relationship a little bit harder. But, there was only one reason why PJ had moved to London and that was because Chris and PJ were expecting to have a baby. It wasn't planned. They never talked about having a baby before once in their relationship. It was kind of unexpected to both of them.

Especially since it was PJ who was having the baby.

Chris and PJ found out that PJ was pregnant and carrying their child three months ago. PJ was three months pregnant. At first, they weren't going to keep the baby. It wasn't until PJ told Chris that he wanted the baby. They had gotten into a massive argument over it and didn't speak to each other for two weeks straight. PJ had been depressed for those two weeks. It was probably one of the hardest times of his life. He tried to do everything to get Chris out of his mine. He tried to plan videos, film videos, edit videos…Everything. But nothing worked. So, he was thankful when Chris finally called him after two weeks and they met up again and talked everything out and they decided that they were going to keep the baby.

Luckily PJ had went back to the hospital and had his doctor explain everything to him. PJ wasn't so nervous about having the baby after he spoke to his doctor. He was quite excited, especially knowing that the baby was going to be a boy.

But, now that PJ was three months pregnant and his bump would be showing soon…PJ was very nervous about leaving the house and having people see that he had gained weight. PJ hadn't told any of his Youtube subscribers. He definitely wasn't about to tell the internet that he was a pregnant male. He made it clear to Chris that he wasn't going to tell anything to the internet and Chris supported that. They were going to figure that part out once PJ had the baby. But, thankfully PJ's friends and family knew and they were supportive of him.

PJ hadn't left the house properly in a month. Sure, he went outside and got some air when he needed it or when he was bored of sitting in the house…But now, Chris was worried about him and hated seeing him cooped up in the house so much like this which was why he was planning on taking PJ out to see their friends, Dan and Phil. Chris thought it would be easy to get PJ out.

"I'm in the bedroom, Chris!" PJ called. Chris smiled as soon as he heard PJ's voice. Chris immediately went to his and PJ's bedroom. Chris looked up once he walked in and smiled when he saw PJ sitting at his computer desk, browsing through tumblr. PJ looked over and also smiled when he saw Chris. "Hey. Are you going somewhere?" PJ asked when he saw Chris dressed up.

"Yes, and so are you." Chris said. He walked over to PJ. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked. Chris sighed.

"You haven't left the house in about a month and I think it's time you go outside." Chris said.

"I do go outside!" PJ claimed. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sitting on the porch does not count. You haven't seen any of your family or friends." Chris said.

"I'm not going." PJ said. He turned back around. Chris reached down and pulled PJ up. PJ looked at him with shock. "Chris."

"PJ." Chris said. "I've already made plans with Dan and Phil. We're going to go to the movies and then we're going to get dinner." He told PJ. PJ shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. Chris stared at him.

"You can go without me. I don't want to see a movie." PJ snapped.

"Well, too bad! You're going whether you like it or not. It's going to be fun. You'll see." Chris said. He grabbed PJ's hand and he started to pull him out of the bedroom but PJ quickly pulled his hand back. "Peej!" Chris whined.

"Fuck, Chris! You don't get it, do you?" PJ asked. Chris looked over at him. "Forget about it. I'm not leaving the house!" He yelled. Chris blinked a few times as he stared at PJ. PJ never raised his voice like that at him. PJ walked over to his computer desk and sat down. PJ sighed as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"Peej?" Chris asked. He nervously walked over to him. PJ looked away from him as his eyes began to water up. "What's really going on?" PJ still didn't say anything to him. "Please? Talk to me?" Chris begged. PJ looked up at him, trying to fight back the tears. PJ didn't like crying in front of Chris. "Why don't you want to go outside? Don't you want to see Dan and Phil?" Chris asked.

"Of course I want to see Dan and Phil." PJ whispered.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Chris asked. PJ rolled his eyes. He stood up from the chair.

"The problem is that there's a child growing inside me and I'm three months pregnant and I've gained weight and I don't want people to see that I've gained weight!" PJ yelled. "That's the problem." PJ took a deep breath. He pushed passed Chris and walked over to the bed and sat down. He sighed and leaned against the pillows. Chris frowned as he watched him. He also walked over to the bed and sat down next to PJ.

"That's why you haven't left the house?" Chris asked. PJ slowly nodded, whipping away a tear that fell out of his eye. "PJ, you shouldn't worry about what other people think or say about you." Chris told him. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard not to when you have nearly 500,000 subscribers on Youtube. I wouldn't have cared about going outside and meeting up with friends but it's the fact that someone could recognize me and notice that I've gained a little bit of weight and they would go and put that on the internet and rumors would start spreading. I don't want that." PJ said. Chris bit his lip.

"I know you're worried but you can't stay in this house for your whole pregnancy. It's not healthy." Chris whispered. He crawled over to PJ. PJ looked down at his hands. "Maybe we should tell our subscribers." PJ looked at him with shock.

"Are you crazy?" PJ asked. Chris shook his head.

"No, I'm not crazy. I hate seeing you like this. You're so cooped up in this house all the time and I know you're not happy." Chris sighed. PJ looked up at him but didn't say anything to Chris continued. "I mean, all you do now is sit in this bedroom on that laptop of yours. I guess that isn't different to what you did before but at least you went outside!" Chris said. PJ frowned.

"I-I can't handle the thought of people laughing at me, Chris." PJ whispered.

"Don't think about other people." Chris said. "You really shouldn't listen to them and they shouldn't laugh at you for something you can't control. It's not like you asked to be pregnant. It was unexpected." PJ sighed.

"They don't know that I'm pregnant, Chris. I can't just tell that to them." He snapped.

"Peej…" Chris bit his lip nervously. "Come on…Who cares about the other people? Just know that you're perfect to me." Chris whispered. He reached over and gently whipped away more tears that fell out of PJ's eyes. PJ immediately wrapped his arms around Chris and hugged him tightly. Chris chuckled and hugged him back. "Besides, your bump is barely showing. You still have another month to go through before it really starts showing so you might as well go out while you still can." Chris wrapped his arm around PJ and pulled him closer. PJ rested his head on Chris's chest. He whipped away the tears that slipped out of his eyes. Chris looked down at him. "I love you. You know that, right?" Chris asked. PJ nodded.

"I know. I love you, too." PJ whispered. He let out a yawn.

"Guess I better call Dan and cancel then." Chris said. He sighed. PJ looked up at him.

"You don't have to do that." PJ said. Chris frowned.

"Peej, I don't want to leave you home alone when you're upset." He said. PJ shook his head.

"I…I'll go." PJ said. He nervously sat up. Chris held onto him though. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about what other people think or say about me. I've always been bad about that but…I am getting bored staying in this house so much and I should go out before my bump really comes in." PJ said. Chris smiled. "But, can we cuddle first before we go?" PJ asked.

"Of course we can cuddle, love." Chris said. PJ smiled. He sunk back down and cuddled into Chris's chest. Chris smiled. He reached over and pulled the blanket over PJ. PJ smiled. Chris looked down at PJ and smiled.


End file.
